Through the other eyes
by inuyasha116
Summary: Misa dumped light and her world beings to change. Dark secrets reveals themselves to her.Light's feelings for her change just like Ryuzaki's. misa/light misa/l. The story is way better than the summary when you read on. It's ok hesitate but read and love
1. The breakup

She couldn't get it, she just couldn't. She would kill every single living person on earth, just to please him; ahe would take a bullet in his place, just to simply know he is alive. Yet nothing she has done had came close to making him happy, in fact it pissed him off more.

She was smart, well smarter than you think at least. Her IQ was average, slightly lower than Light's, which would have been a shocker for anyone who knew her. However, she never liked being smart and pretended to be stupid...well more like naïve. Light, not even L could detect a hint of any lying escaping from her lips as she told ridiculous responses.

Though in her opinion she had done stupid things that any normal...person would have done. Ok, maybe not so normal, depending what you actually consider normal. She forgot to make sure there were nothing on the tapes that would led to my identification and because of that she is suspicious for being a killer. Or more specifically the second Kira, her boyfriend Light.

Kira was a monster in some eyes but a saviors in the eyes of others. In her eyes he was a hero, in a way, for he killed the monster who killed her parents. Of course killing is wrong, they all say that but in the time when one kills in defense, or is saved through the death of another, will they act the same.

Misa was such a good actor she sometimes believed she was actually childish. It went a bit too far, for Light was in no mood to talk; especially with her, but he was never in the mood. She was tired of always being ignore, sure privacy and space were important but he always had that with or without her.

"Tell, Misa" she said in a drunken tone, she laid on the couch besides Light. She tugged on his sleeve trying to get him to focus on her even for a minute, then she would let him be. "Enough", he whispered and lightly tugged away his sleeve, she sighed. It was getting her nowhere if he simply answered the damn question maybe should would let him be.

"Tell Misa why Light-kun doesn't love her, Misa loves Light-kun?" She was getting a bit tired of calling herself in third person, but it made her sound stupid, right? What she disliked more than being ignored was being avoided, especially questions. "Because..." he said looking the other way not noticing her eyes rolled. (Well, that explains everything) she thought annoyed. One more time before she gave up for the night and gently tugged trying to look straight into his eyes. "Because why?" she knew he wasn't gonna tell her but at least she wanted to know some reason on why she should change a bit, keeping it to himself won't make her less annoying.

Rem told her before meeting him for the first time to be careful, and she told Rem that Kira wouldn't dare hurt her. Not since she had the upper hand, which was the shinigami eyes. These eyes could tell her a person's name and when they die unless they came in contact with the notebook. She might giver her life up for Light, but she would never let Light be the one to take it.

"Because your useless" Light yelled pulling his arm away and standing up. She blinked in confusion(useless?) she might be smart but still not the brightness crayon in the box. Though they all had their moments being dull at one point. Not sure how to react she replied "w-what?"

"Your so useless almost blowing your cover with L, your so dense never knowing that i was just using you, clench to me too much, you never think before you act, and you are so damn annoying, it is like talking to a parrot" he said taking a deep breath, rubbing between his eyes as if it would make him calmer.

Misa was usually a very cheerful stabled person, but something tugged at the back of her head...or more like the brain. One thing was for sure no more acting like Misa-Misa-chan, or whatever the hell she calls herself, she dropped the goofy tone, and cute acting. No more acting.

"Is that what you think of me" she said, which made Light looked surprised a bit...ok actually a lot."D-did you just say 'me'?" She sighed really annoyed at were this was going. She mocked his stuttering and said "Y-y-yes 'I' did and if you thought I was annoyed you should have said something, but instead of telling it to my face you probably said it behind my back." She got up brushing herself off and turned towards the door walking forward.

"I'll send someone over to retrieve my stuff," usually she would even feel guilty at the thought of leaving Light, yet when she did it; nothing, no guilt, nor pleasure. She closed the door behind her while leaving but opened it again to finish "also it is over between us" and close the door slowly.

Light was standing up when she left and dropped onto the couch which sunk really deep while trying to figure out what just happened. First she was acting completely stupid and immature Misa but now... she talking in first person. Sure talking in first person was no big deal but how easily she said it as if she wanted to speak in first the whole time; as if she was tired of using third person. Another thing that bothered him, which he would deny is that he felt weird right after being dumped.

He got up and made his way over to his bed while turning off all the lights. He laid in the dark what seemed like hours, staring at the blank ceiling, and could have sworn to have almost slept with his eyes open. Luckily, after a few more moments past he drifted off to sleep, unconsciously thinking about Misa, not knowing he wouldn't remember the dream.  
-

Redid the whooole thing because I new I sucked making fanfics at that time and I don;t like fixing my mistakes because people read it and liked it. The whole redoing thing seem...pointless. Especially when you don't get as much reviews as you want.


	2. a change and a loss

-giant computer room-

L sitting was his usually position pulling out chunks of strawberry from the vanilla ice cream and talking with light, while light was standing next to him pretending to look at the screen while listening to L.

Matsuda was just sitting on the couch starting at the glass table in front of him.

"-any like I said we need to-" but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind them.

All three of them truned and end up gaping at what they saw.

Misa stood there wearing a sharp, winter white tuxedo style in luscious, made of feminine satin, with her hair tied up in a pony tail showing her pearl earrings.

"M-misa i-is that really you" both Matsuda and L said together as light just stared remembering what happen last night.

"yeah, its me why" misa said smiling "well,… cause your- the outfit and all " Matsudo said causing misa to giggle a little "I thought it would be better if I came more appropriate".

"but what about your usual outfits" Matsudo said looking at the others as they just stared mouth open wide "what? You guys don't like it" misa said looking at herself.

"no, you look great it is just we didn't expect that to happen "I guess I decided to wear something different for once" she said smiling.

"what is in the bag misa " L said staring at the case she was holding "oh this it is just some papers on recent deaths including time date picture of them criminal record etc".

No one noticed lights eyes slightly widening at the fact she was actually helping them knowing she was on Kira's side.

(she was supposed to help me why is she doing this; is it because of last night-no she wouldn't go that far.)

(So why is she trying to help L find Kira when I…unless she doesn't know I'm Kira).

Light looks at misa standing on the other side next to L trying to help, not knowing Matsudo saw that but didn't think much of it.

(Unless she forgot, but how…)

-imagines flashback-

After misa close the door she takes out her death note places it is a file packages places it in the mailbox and says quietly "abandon" making her lose all her memories of the death note while walking away.


	3. a chance in meeting

It took a while for them to adjust to the fact that the person standing there was- no, "is" Misa.

"Ok back to our discussion" L said facing the screen where a picture popped up of a women wearing a black formal pants and a white blouse and her hair was a black Razor-Cut Bob with Bangs.

"This is Rin Tsuyoko who has offered to help with us catching Kira" he said pulling out a bag of mini marshmallows.

"But I only allowed it because I also suspected her helping Kira in some way too," L said putting a marshmallow in his mouth.

"So your saying she is only helping us to get information out of you", Misa said while light looked at L for a reply.

(I don't remember having someone called Rin Tsuyoko help us at all, how many people have knowledge of the death note?

Misa won't be any help with knowing if she does have knowledge of the notebook)light thought as L continued.

"probably yes though she must not think that we suspect her" L said "the how does she think she can help us catch Kira" Matsuda asked looking at the screen.

"wait I remember her she was" Misa was about to finish but was interrupted by L.

"She will be here in five four three two -"

the door opens behind them and a women walks in wearing a dark blue dress with thick straps and black stubby heels with too much makeup.

"Hello I am Rin Tsuyoko I am here to help with the Kira case" she looked around at everyone standing except one in front of the screen looking at her.

Her eyes look at each person and what they were doing such as one standing male with black hair and brown eyes wearing a suit fixing himself.

Another male with light brown hair and brown eyes who just humph and looked at the male sitting abnormally.

The last person she looked at was a girl that had blonde hair in a pony tail and blue eyes wearing a white suit who was smiling at her.

"Hello Rin I am Misa Amane, and this is-"but was interrupted by light "Light Yagami" he said "L" said L " and I am Matsuda Taro".

"Nice to meet you all I am glad to help you out on catching Kira" "so Rin do you have any suspects on who you think is Kira".

"Ever heard of the Yotsuba Group" Rin said "yes I have actually they are the group that talks about the deaths from kira" L replied.

"Well I hear one of them is Kira."

"And where did you get that information" light asked liking the idea her intellect was not really helpful for L.

"Well I used to work for them so I can get easy access in the building and I overhear them talking about one of them is Kira but they didn't say who."

"L?" misa said looking at a deep in thought L biting his thumb.

"I will have to think this over later you guys can go home for now." L said as everyone started to walk out.

"Misa" L said to her making her stop and walk back.

"Yes L?" Misa said smiling sweetly making L blush in a unnoticeable way.

"Would you like to hang out sometime…as friends since you and light are-…" L said.

"We aren't together anymore I broke up with him" Misa said with a sad smile which made L look shocked since she used to talk about how much she 'loved' light.

L didn't ask why but said looking away "Then how about we both go out some time" making Misa smile.

"That sounds great how about now unless your busy" she asked happily.

"Sure why not I have nothing important to do that to eat sweets" L said acting like the Kira case wasn't really important causing Misa to accidentally giggle.

"alright lets go" she said as L got up in his usually posture and walk out with Misa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1sasuhina1: i think i did ok and i am pretty sure it is a lot longer but not sure if its good enough for the readers unless you review


	4. The plan

The next day while Misa was walking down the street on the sidewalk wearing a cashmere cowl neck dress and her hair still tied in a ponytail.

She was daydreaming of the date last night she had with Ryuzaki. Slightly giggling to herself she became unaware that someone was running up to her.

Misa immediatly snapped out of her daydream to see Rin tapping her shoulder.

Rin was wearing a regular tank top and black Capri pants "Misa right?" she ask slightly smiling.

Yes "is there something you need?" Misa replied confused.

Rin's face got a little serious and she said quietly "I need your help in catching Kira".

Misa eyes widen at the fact she said this out in public "ummm maybe we should talk somewhere else" Misa said in a whisper too.

"Fine, I know a perfect place to talk" Rin grabbing Misa's arms dragged her all the way to the parking lot where Rin's car was parked.

"Hop in Misa" she said getting in the front seat driver while Misa walked to the other side opening the door enough for her to slid in pulling the seat belt to click in the buckle.

As Rin buckled her seatbelt and turn the engine on she face Misa with a smile "how about we get some ice cream" making her look like she didn't say anything at all before.

"Wait, what are you talking about; why do you need me to help find Kira shouldn't light or L be better" Misa said waiting for a reply.

Rin face got serious starting the car "I need a female charm and they are both boys plus I have part that specifically fits for me or else Yotsuba Group might suspect me.

"What do you have in mind."

"I am suspecting Kyosuke Higuchi of being Kira and I need you to help me prove it."

"Really! If so how are you gonna use me to prove this" Misa surprised that Higuchi would be Kira, because if so this wouldn't be good.

Rin starts to back up until she face the road and started driving.

"Since Higuchi is a leech and he is interested in you we can use your charms into revealing he is Kira."

Rin said smirking at the plan unlike Misa whose mouth dropped open shocked.

"So you're just using me as live bait for him" Misa said with her eye twitching.

"Well were not gonna tie you to a string and hover you over Higuchi if that is what you're thinking but yes" she made a pout face.

"And how do you plan on getting Higuchi to confess he won't even tell his partners let alone me?" Misa asked.

"It's simple you are gonna pretend to be the second Kira saying you will marry the real Kira and he'll show himself to you which you will record." Rin said smiling.

"A few problems with your plan one he might ask for proof and I can't really kill plus how are we gonna prove he is really just Kira recording is good enough it all talk." Misa replied.

"Uhmm…Ok I used to work with Mr. Hiroshi Takahashi who was head of the electronic corporation Sony but was apparently fired for stealing other electronic inventions for his own profit, now he works with mostly drugs dealers and is making quite a good profit still.

"I can probably convince him to make a false report on him dying from a heart attack when you write his name down on a piece of paper in front of Higuchi as proof you are Kira."

"He knows Mr. Hiroshi's number and will call only to be answered by me where I will say that I can't talk cause of Mr. Hiroshi heart attack and hang up."

"He will believe you and show himself as Kira but you have to make him prove he is Kira. Everything will be recorded especially from the beginning."

"Hmm good idea but how are we gonna even find him I can't just walk up to him and randomly tell him all this" Misa said.

"I am still working on that but I still think it is a good id-"

Rin was about to finish but turned to see a car driving across the intersection causing her to slam her foot against the brakes.

The cars still collided both girls jerk forward but stop from the safety of the seat belts.

Groups of people ran and some screamed at the scene while other cars stopped immediately from crashing too.

Both cars stopped and smoke can out of the engine.

Rin and Misa took of their seatbelt, got out of the car to wait for the person they crashed into.

The door opened and revealed a angry Higuchi looking the other way and yelling

"Who ever did this is gonna owe be big time."

Unaware that both girls were smiling on the inside on the luck that had occurred to them.


	5. The plan part 2

Higuchi turns to see Misa and Rin next to the car and his face goes from anger to surprise.

"Rin Yoko what are you doing here especially with the model Misa Amane" his eyes shifting from Rin to Misa very curiously.

"First of all its Tsuyoko NOT Yoko and I am Misa Amane temporary manager since hers is sick, and second I am here because of Misa's reckless driving" she said as Higuchi turned to look at the damage on his car.

"Me you where the one driving Rin" Misa whispered glaring at Rin who shushed her.

"I know but go with it I have an idea" Rin whispered back as Higuchi turned around grinning.

Well Misa since you ruined my car how about the two of us go somewhere where we can discuss about the damage.

Misa felt like she had a baby barf shoved down her throat and getting stuck.

Not being able to talk Rin covered for her with a smile.

"Of course Misa would be happy to clear this up so no lawsuits are involved."

"Alright then Misa I will meet you tonight here front of the hospital at 8:00 " Higuchi says while pulling out his cell phone and calling someone.

After 5 minutes later two tow trucks came and carried the cars off the road and two taxis pulled up offering both drivers a ride.

Misa and Rin agreed but Higuchi refuse calling his own driver to pick him up.

Misa and Rin watched from the back of the seats as Higuchi's second car pulled up and opening the door.

As they drove away and saw his car drive the other direction they turned around and sat normally letting out a big sigh and closing their eyes .

So far phase one of their plan had happened itself but phase two was gonna be hard seeing how they are gonna bring the topic of being Kira was too suspicious.

Later the car's first stopped was Misa's house where she jumped out of the car turned to bow and ran inside while waving from behind.

The driver went back to driving his final customer home while she laid back and grinned.

The next night Rin posed as Misa's manager and drove to the hospital except Misa was driving this time.

"I didn't know you could drive I thought model/actors had drivers cause they were too busy to learn" Rin asked Misa.

"And miss out on the fun of racing my friends heck no I MAKE time I don't care if I have to miss a photo shoot besides it looks good on my profile that I know how to drive." Misa gave a peace sign and kept on driving.

As they reach toward the hospital they saw Higuchi in front of his car in the parking lot waiting.

"Ok Misa I am going to drop you off in the back and you make your way to the front so not to look too suspicious," Rin said turning so they could go around the hospital.

"Alright I should also change just for extra luck" Misa replied pulling out a loaded bag.

As the car stopped on the other side of the hospital Misa got out bringing the bag with her.

"Got your phone," Rin asked where Misa took it out to show her.

"It has a recorder right?" Misa only replied by clicking a button where it replayed Rin's voiced asking if she had her phone.

"Ok see you soon" and with that Rin took off driving while Misa snuck in the hospital back door while searching through her large bag.

"what the-"Misa said as she took out a pillow from the bag

"how did this- oh noo I must have gotten the bags mixed up I didn't even know she had one like mine."

She groaned at the fail mission but stopped when she saw a group of lockers with one of them opened revealing a nurse outfit.

"If there is a god out there he must hate me" she slapped her forehead on how incredibly lucky and unlucky she was at the same time.

She pulls out the uniform which look a bit too small for her, for the skirt part would have shown too much of her legs and the shirt with her breast.

"Either the nurse is really small or really slutty" she whispered while heading to the bathroom which conveniently was next to her.

When she finally got into the nurse outfit she headed out through the halls where nobody notice how revealing she looked.

As she left the hospital she was greeted with Higuchi sitting on the hood of his car waiting and smirking.

"Nice out Misa is suit you a lot more than black plus why are you wearing a nurse outfit" he asked curiously.

"Uh…well you see I work at the hospital as a nurse I help with files and…other stuff," Misa said hands clapping together as though it was a silly question.

"Shall we head out" Higuchi said as he got of the car and in the driver seat where Misa also got in the front.

(close one I thought I was in trouble for sure) she wanted to sigh of relief fro that thought but Higuchi was there so she swallowed it.

* * *

please read and review or else evil misa will kill you ^^


	6. new feelings

A few minutes of being in the with Higuchi Misa was starting to get worried that she would miss her chance to set the plan into action so she said, "i never been on a date before, so I am a little nervous".

For a split second the car jerked from almost stopping but smoothly kept rolling along the road.

"Sorry but you shocked me for a second when you said 'I never been on a date' I thought a model like you would have dated more than regular teens" Higuchi said laughing.

"Nope I was never really pretty when I was younger and when I was prettier I was to busy modeling to date anyway" she said sadly eyes closed but opened immediately while smiling.

"But its ok since I will soon be Kira's wife" she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the car to jerk which never did.

"... no offense but are you sure you can become Kira's wife what happens if there are many other girls wanting the same thing," he said laughing.

She laughed too and replied, "that's easy because if any other girl becomes Kira wife i'll kill them."

The laughter stopped replaced with dead silence for a moment until Higuchi said "really and how do you think you're going to kill them."

"because...because I'm the second kira" she said waiting for a reply and finally he did saying laughing "ha if your the second Kira I guess you have to marry me for I am Kira".

"Really! Thats amazing you have to show me your power prove to me your kira" she said pretending to be excited.

"Not until you show me proof that your the second kira" he said smirking.

"Fine and I just know the perfect one to kill his name is Hiroshi Takahashi do you know him" she asked getting a nod as a response.

"Ah that is just the person I would have suggested to kill go on" he drove the car off the road into a random parking lot turning the car off to watch.

Misa pulled out a piece of paper and started to scribble his name while thinking (I hope your ready Rin).

She finished his name and turn around nodding for him to reach his cell phone and call.

"Hello Mr. Hirosh-" Higuchi was interrupted by a female voice.

"I'm sorry I can't talk Mr. Hiroshi is having a heart attack..." the call went dead and the phone dropped.

Before Misa had time to react her seat along with her was pushed down and Higuchi was on top of her.

"Marry me Misa for I am Kira" he tried to kiss her but her finger was in the way preventing him.

"Not until you show me that your Kira" she said pushing him of her into his own seat and bring her own seat up.

"Fine but you have to wait until we get to my house" he said about to the car on but stopped by Misa.

"no that won't do you might be just trying to get me into your house" but she had an idea "how about this you stop the killing of crinimals and start again under my orders."

Higuchi hesitated at first but agreed while laughing "Fine I will stop the killing criminals until your order and start again to prove that I am Kira and when I prove this we will be married immedietly."

Misa sweat drop while her smiled twicthed but in her mind she was smirking.

Misa's phone rang and after a few seconds of nodding and shaking her head she ended the call and told Higuchi she had to go and she was sorry for their date ending.

Higuchi understood and let her out of the car where once she was out he drove off.

Higuchi was out of sight and replaced of Rin's car pulling up to her allowing Misa in.

"Did it work" Rin asked watching Misa pull out her cell phone and replaying the recording she made.

"Too easy" she giggled causing Rin to laugh "what a leeche a stupid one at that; glad were on the same team" "me too" misa said.

-with L and Light-

L was sitting in his usual position watching a impatient light walk back and forth.

"Where are those two they are supposed to be here helping with the kira case" light said mostly to himself but enough for L to hear it.

"I am sure they have a perfectly good reason light please relax" L said and before light could respond Misa and Rin came in.

"Hello Misa, Rin" L said smiling turning his chair toward the screen unlike Light who walked up and asked calmly "where were you guys anyway, we were worried" he heard a snort from L behind him.

"Nothing really just coming here to tell you who is Kira" Rin said shrugging, making l turn around and Light look shock.

"Who is it" both L and Light asked making both the girls jump.

"Its Higuchi" Rin said nervously casuing both males to groan from the answer.

"The worst person to have as Kira" Light said.

L said nothing but became more suspicious of them while thinking (how did they know Higuchi was Kira and how did they get him to say it.)

L's deep thought process was interrupted by Rin who walk slowly and suggestively towards him making Misa fume with jealousy.

"I read about you so many times in the newspaper I am really impressed on how intelligent you are" she said winking at him.

This made him embarrassed and nervous for he saw Misa looking very dangerously at them and a light who looked pleased that Misa was jealous.

"This is kinda to straight forward but would you like to go out on a date maybe" L saw Light holding Misa back while Misa tried to claw her way to Rin who wasn't paying attention.

"I am sorry Rin but I am actually...um with...someone," L said blushing making Rin smirk as if he was lying.

"Really? Who?"

"M-misa-chan," three things happened at once Rin turned shocked, Misa smiled, and Light looked a little mad.

After that confession nobody said anything until it was time to leave.

"L," Misa walked up to him as everyone else left.

"Yes Misa," he asked.

"Would you like to go on another date," she said smiling causing him to nodded inn reply.

"I would like that; tomorrow?", he asked.

"Tomorrow," she repeated.


	7. A deal with death

The daylight was beautiful but the night was priceless when on her date with Ryuzaki or L, either one it didn't matter all that did matter was the day itself was amazing. She could not take her eyes and smile of him while walking across the large bridge. But it seems Ryuzaki could for he looked like he was in a trance at the glittering sky deep in thought of what could be possibly anything at the moment. Misa decided to pull him out of the trance before he ran into something be softly grabbing his hand making him look at her.

"Thanks for date again Ryuzaki" she said smiling "to bad it has to end so suddenly."

He looked into her eyes and smiled saying "it doesn't have to end yet, its only 10:30" "here lets stop for a second" he pulled her over to the edge of the bridge to look at the small candles gliding on the water in the motionless lake.

Misa was wearing a light blue long dress a white summer jacket and white high heels, her hair was tied in a ponytail with her bangs shifted to the left side of her forehead. L was wearing... well pretty much what he usually has on. "I have something for you Ryuzaki" Misa said facing him. "Close your eyes" she smiled and he obliged.

He expected she was going to kiss him when she asked him that but as her lips gently pressed against his own but he did not expect someone to call Misa's name in anger drawing her attention away from their kiss.

-before the kiss with light-

Light walked the streets in the dark heading toward Misa's house to apologize for his stupidity and hope they could at least start over as friends again. As he made it to the bridge he suddenly stopped in horror to see Misa kissing L; both smiling and eyes closed. This burned Light even though she was a pawn in his plan he would never allow her to date another guy; still forgetting the fact they broke up. (Misa you traitor!) he thought and took out a slip of the death note and wrote; Misa Amane hears her ex calling out to her and as her ex walks away she tries to follow only for high heel to brake. Sending her into the lake to drown. He walks up closer putting the paper in his jacket and yelling out her name "MISA!"

-with L Misa and Light-

"How could you Misa how could you cheat on me, especially with L!" he said in anger.

"Cheat! Light we broke up and I started dating Ryuzaki!" Misa yelled back. L could not speak for he did not know what to say; he knew Misa did not cheat on Light nor him but to the fact that Light would say such things made him speechless.

"Whatever I don't care anymore have fun with your knew boyfriend" he said turning around and walking away.

"Light wait lets be rational" Misa said starting to run but not realizing her high heel braking and sending her over the edge. So many things happened at once. L yelled her name trying to grab her hand Light turned around pretending to be shocked and running up to help in whatever way he can. Though he knew nothing would help her. Her body hit the water and went under."We need to go around the bridge" he said turning around to run to the ground. Light turned his head to see L not following him but jumping off the bridge to to save Misa quicker.

-with Misa-

Her body was frozen and heavy along with her eyelids slowly wanting to close; the bubbles slowly rising from her mouth draining her strength away. (This is it; its over) she thought closing her eyes to make it quicker. She suddenly felt a warm light on her and the oxygen return to her but she could still herself underwater. Her eyes opened to see a male floating to her and grabbing her by the waist pulling her close to him. He had short black hair, one eye red and the other covered by bandages. He was shirtless but wearing a long sleeveless black jacket, with black baggy pants covered in zippers; chains would hang from the zippers containing skulls X's and scythes.

"Hello Misa" he said which shocked her. "Its ok, you can breathe for now" he said and as he did their bodies became upright and it felt as thought they were on land. But they weren't for the atmosphere was still heavy and damp and the area still looked like they were underwater.

"Who are you" she asked "where are we and how come I'm not dead" she looked up at him slightly pushing herself away from him.

He smirked and responded "My name is Toshio, we are in same place but in the spirit world and you are not dead because I am here to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal is it."

He pulled her closer "you want to see your dear Ryuzaki, right"?

She nodded.

"I shall give you life from death and many more to come and in exchange you give me you soul." This scared her. "You wont be sent to hell if you do if thats what your thinking but its a good deal and besides don't you want to see your boyfriend."

She didn't hesitate after the comment and said, "its a deal" which made him smirk. He used his free hand to pull her head in for a kiss and when their lips made contact he instantly faded into her. She started to float to the way she was and instantly started to drowned from the lack of water. She couldn't hold it any longer and her eyes finally closed.

Ryuzaki managed to reach her underwater and grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her to him so he could bring her to the surface.

-with Light-

As he reached to the edge of the lake he saw L holding Misa while trying to swim over to him. When they had gotten closer he stretched his arm for L to grab on. He lifted him along with Misa out of the water where L immediately listened to her heart beat(its no use L she will die soon) he thought as he looked worriedly at them.

"She is slightly breathing come on help me" L said hoisting her up on his back and ran toward the nearest hospital with Light behind him making sure Misa did not fall off.

-in the hospital-

L and light were in the waiting room; L was walking back and forth worried and Light was sitting with his arms resting on his legs hands clamped together and head down for L not to see the smirk on his face. (That is what you get stupid bitch). But after a few moments of silence a nurse came in expressionless making both males look up with a nervous face though on the inside Light was smiling waiting to hear the bad news.

The nurse smile and said "Its going to be all right she is fine" making both Light and L shocked;only L sighed with relief and happiness while Light thought he became deaf.

(Alive she can't be I wrote her name down)light thought as he smiled when L turned to look at him.

"Is one of you gentleman taking her home" the nurse asked bringing their attention to her.

Before L could say anything Light interrupted "yes I am" he looked at L "sorry after what happened its the least I can do for her plus I want to apologize for my rudeness."

L agreed and as the nurse brought Misa out with her looking tired Light picked her up and left not to her house but his own.

-in Light's house-

He opened the door to his house without dropping Misa, used his body to push the door open and closed with with one of his legs. Light strolled into the living room laying Misa on the couch so he could go to his desk. He pulled out the notebook under the floor inside the drawer and walked back where Misa was sleeping at. (Must make sure the paper wasn't fake) with that thought he wrote Misa Amane as Ryuk faded in from the wall next to him. 40 seconds had past and still nothing which made Ryuk laugh and light throwing the notebook in anger. "Why isn't she dead isn't that her real name" he yelled in whisper which made Ryuk laugh even harder.

"Of course it is her real name she wouldn't lie to you; I don't think so anyway"

"then is the notebook a fake"

"Nope its 100% real unless you want me to try it on you"

"no thanks I trust you then why didn't she die" light said picking the notebook back up. "Wait this could be a good thing if she can't die that means she can take the shinigami eyes it wont effect her" he looked at Ryuk for any sign of disapproving in the idea.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he said making Light grin.

He kneeled next to Misa using his hand to brush the bangs out of her eyes feeling her cheek along with it. For a moment he felt bad he was using her but the moment passed and he returned the notebook back into the drawer but not without pulling a piece of paper which he used to make Misa remember everything. It seemed like Misa was having a nightmare for she was turning back and forth but it soon stopped and she started to sleep peacefully. Light stood up headed toward his room and laid on the bed until he drifted to sleep also.

* * *

I took some friendly advice and it looks a lot better still could use with some grammer update but that usually has to come from practice and time which i don't have


	8. a tragedy and kidnaped

-with light-

The morning came and the sun had risen; rays of lighting shinning through the folded blinds of yagami's windows inside his home. The rays of light hit his face making his stir in his sleep eyes slowly opening. He heavily pushed himself up with his arms sitting up staight and yawning; turning his head to face the slightly closed blindfolds and opening them full way to wake him up. His eyes scanned the surrounding for anything particular and his eyes rested on the couch where Misa was sleeping but she was not there. Light was fully awake and in shocked he couldn't trust Misa,who probably still mad at him, walk out with knowledge of the notebook she might tell L and Light knew he couldn't let that happen. He ran out of his house in search for Misa he went to her house where she wasn't there, he called her agent who replied "i haven't seen her all day did you try her house", and after a while the last place he looked was were the group was. Light walked in acting normal and bored making L Rin and Matsuda turned around to face him.

"Hey light where is Misa wasn't she at her house" Matsuda said curiously with a smile causing Light's eyes to widen open. With Light's reaction everyone elses face looked worried.

-with L-

Light came in looking bored and emotionless as usual until Matsuda asked where Misa was whih made Light shocked. Light was the last person Misa was with so when Light looked scared it was not a good sign for Misa. L asked "w-where is Misa" no no no she had to be alright she was with Light-kun last night he wouldn't hurt her; or so he thought.

"I-i don't know I thought she was here with you guys I checked her house, work, her usual hang out, and church" light said looking at them all.

"maybe she is with her friends" L said with hope but Light shook his head.

"she would have told us if she was hanging out with her friends not to make us worried"light replied.

"Guys calm down lets stop the Kira case for a while and look for her I will try to contact her" Rin said resurringly pulling her cell phone out and dailing; Light felt a little stupid for not thinking of that but Rin hung up saying "her phone is not in service anymore I think something is wrong". Matsuda checked his email on his phone in cased she had sent one but nothing.

"i am going to check with the police to send out a search party" matsuda said running out of the building without the others comfirming. The whole day passed without any sign of Misa to be found and the whole investigation force was exhausted except for Matsuda who was not there. It was almost eleven o'clock and nothing until they received a call from Light's cell.

-with Light-

They were about to give up and wait another day to see if Misa came back but his cell phone rang. Quickly he picked it up and asnwered it thiking it was Misa but sadly it was only Matsuda.

"U-uh guys you m-might want to see this for your self I am at the bridge where Misa and L were at last night" Matsuda said over the phone which Light froze thinking it might not be good news.

"Well be there Matsuda stay where you are" and with that Light hung up on Matsuda turned to everyone and said "something is wrong Matsuda wants us to met him at the bridged where Misa and L were at" L looked pale at this comment. They met up with Matsuda at the bridge where on the edge of the bridge was blood and plenty to look like murder was commited here. Though that wasn't the only thing on the thick stone edge it was a necklace; a silver necklace with the name of Misa Amane carved into it drenched in blood. Everyone's faces went pale especially L's and as he lend down to picked it up unthinkingly Light stopped him saying to leave it so they can see what happen.

-with L-

The blood was leading from the inside of the bridge edged, scrapped on the surface, to the outside edge of the bridge dripping into the river containg some of the blood. He said something happen to Misa where she fell her body scrapping some blood from the surface of the edge. Her necklace was caught on the surface edge crack and from the fall broke the necklace leaving it on the edge safely. The only probalem is how this happened he did not consider this was Kira's work since she was suspected as the second Kira and Light would not kill someone who plays a imprtant role for Kira without getting himself suspicious.

"T-take some of the blood to check if its Misa's when we get back to headquaters" he said croching down over the blood looking at it closly. Coveniently Mogi had a small bottle with him to scoop up the blood and left with everyone except light.

He asked "are you going to be ok L" not really caring how L feels and not much that Misa was dead at least he was safe if she was gonna tell L though it made him curious on what happened to her.

"Yes... I just want some alone time Light-kun" L asked and light nodded walking away. After a half an hour of alone time he got up and feeling his heart drop even more. He could not cry wheather he wanted to or not but this time he wanted to cry really bad though no tears came out just the feeling of wanting to join Misa in her watery grave.

-with higuchi after Misa is dead-

Higuchi sat there in his empty brightly light living room listening to the sounds of rain in his stereo. Rem stood behind him bored and wondering if Misa was still ok. Higuchi went on and on about his life was gonna be like with Misa and how he would rule the earth with a paper notebook. As he pulled the wine glass up to his lips the lights in the house broke causing his glass to miss his mouth and ending up on his 500 dollar suit. This made him angry stand up and yell "stupid lights I spent a fortune on his house so I deserve a house that is long last including electricity" he turned to where Rem was standing but instead a human like figure stood in Rem's place. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house" he said angrily and the figure smiled showing its white teeth. It pulled out what looked like a figure of a notebook along with a pencil sriting down something. Higuchi's eyes widen thinking it was the notebook and tried to run but all the door where locked. (damn high tech security building) he thought as 20 seconds passed already. The figure walked up closer to him where Higuchi got to see who's it is "Its you I would never had guessed you are-" but never finished for his heart stopped and he colasped. The figure laughed out loud as Rem just stood not far watching the whole thing; from that the figure walked over where Higuchi was sitting at pulling out Higuchi's notebook from the couch taking it into the darkness.

-with Light-

It has been days since Misa's mysterious and higuchi's kira death along with L disappearing without a trace on the same day. He had taken charge of the task force while L was no where to be found. He was kinda actually glad Misa was dead because of her he won't have to deal with L for a while or a long time depends on if he was alive or not. Apparently people called Mello and Near where students of L who are trying to surpass L by catching kira but he had secretly on his side. He met Mikami Teru on televesion giving him a message asking for order from kira not only does he have Mikami but Takada as Kira's spoke person for the world though he did not trust her with a notebook and Mikami already has one.

-with Takada-

It was perfect for her; she was known over japan, her boyfriend was actually kira and she was going to become goddess of a new world with him. Technically Light 'would' have been already married if this girl called Misa hadn't broke up with him. By the way he described her she was too worthless to be Light's wife; she was naïve, impudent, and a child if Takada new about this girl before she would have killed thi 'Misa' but thankfully for both of them she died and L is gone. Which means she could have Light for herself. As she got out of the car with the help of her body guard Linda a car drove by and she was almost shot by a male with red hair and orange goggles smoking a ciggarret.

"Miss Takada is it not safe here jump on, hurry" a male on a motorcycle wearing a helmet said to her but before she could responed Linda help put her on the mottorcycle.

"go you have to get out of here " Linda said looking very woridly and with that they sped off as the Takada's bodygaurds chased the the man who shot at her in their cars.

Takada was about to thank the man except he put handcuffs on her and his arm; she was shocked for what he did and the fact the man was one of the people Light had told her to watch out for. "You are-" but before she said anything they stopped in front of a abandoned building. He pulled her off the motorcycle and into the building in a room where he told her to strip while handing her a blanket to cover herself. "S-strip are you some kind of pervert" she said very angrily and the male looked mad too.

"no you could have items to led their gaurds to where we are I gave you a blanket to cover yourself " he said.

-with matt-

The cars finally surrounded his car in a cricle guns focusing on twoard the car but he wasn't gonna give up so easily. Luckly his car landed over a manhold in the back seat so while he was duck from view he crawled to the back pulling a small door from the floor to open to the bottom of the car and sine everyone else was in their car they could not see him leaving the bottom of his car. He opened the manhole closed the door from the bottom of his car and jumped inside closing the manhole along too starting to run to the closest direction where his buddy mello would be. It would be only a matter of time until they realized the door on the floor and it would be soon then he expected fo he heard gun shot from above the surface.

* * *

the reason why i had matt escape because

1. **not** cool to make a awesome character die so quick in his introduction

2.i have more in store for him and like him to survive

3. i want more reviews so i have popular minor characters in here too

i will try to let them live and maybe have a strong part

i am sure you notice i don't have the whole task forcing sharing their opinions or talking it is because i don't know death well enough to give them a part soo they might die. sorry

please read and review


	9. unexpected

-with Takada-

It was hard to keep still for a moment and even so the metal van, which was probably made for keeping meat frozen, was cold and the blanket that the man named Mello gave her didn't help one bit. It was thin and fragil, enough for even her to rip it up to shreds. Luckly he managed to keep a piece of the death note in her bra that she got from Mikami, even better Light had managed to give her his name way before she was kidnaped. She pulled out the death note and stated to write down his real name, which was Mihael Keehl, but she heard gun shots, and the van started to spin out of control. The paper flew out of her hand on the far side and impossible to reach while the vehicle was out of control.

Finally the van flipped on its side allowing gravity to pull her onto the hard cold floor, or surface. She twisted her ankle in the process and froze for a second squinting and yelping in pain, trying hard not to move. Everything was silent and she opened her eyes, with bits of tears falling out along the way; she noticed the death note still on the other side near the double doors. She couldn't let him see the paper if he opened it, and by the sound of it someone was definitly coming. Takada crawled with all her strength toward the paper but before she could grab it the doors opened realeaving a shillouete of a human figure, though to hard to decide whether it was male or female. It grabbed the paper putting it in his or her pocket; its hand out stretched towards her making her afraid, the pain in her leg was too much and with it she blacked out not knowing what happened to the figure.

-with Matt-

The sewers were worse than he expected, he rather be dead up on the surface with clean air than spend one more moment smelling this filth. If his accusations where correct he should be near where his buddy Mello was, along with the hostage Takada. After a few morments of walking in the disgusting sewers he saw a ladder up ahead leading toa closed manhole.

(This should be the right place) he thought, though it was hard to tell since all the manholes looked the same. Still his gut was telling him this was right and by taking that chance he quickly hurried up the ladder. Slightly lifting the lid he checked for any cars and thankfully it wasn't even a road it was the on the open space in front of the building they were meeting at. He pulled himself out of the hole ltting it close behind him and stood up looking around. He went into shock opon seeing the van crashed and turned sideways into the building while on fire. What was even worse was the back of the van was wide open were the hostage should have been. Running up the to van he saw Mello in sitting and leaning against the broken wall with bruises and a couple of deep cuts.

"Mello, buddy are you ok where is Miss Takada" he looked for her from side to side in anger thinking she had something to do with this but interupted by Mello's voice.

"I'm fine and Miss Takada is gone, but she didn't do this if that is what your thinking" he said trying to stand; he would have fallen if Matt wasnt their to help keep Mello's balance. "We where almost there until someone shot at the wheels, it was probably by a sniper rifle, but once we crashed a figure appeared and pulled me out before it exploded leaving me against this door while it took an unconcious Takada."

"Come on lets get out of here"Matt said while pulling Mello onto his back and started to run. "Can't stay here long they might catch us" he ran far away enough for the gaurds to ctach up and lose track again.

-A couple days later with Light-

He couldn't believe his luck seemed to have runned out for there he was standing in front of near all the task force except Matsuda for some reason, and a few of near's people stood around him. Near was there but at the same time wasn't there for he was communicating with video chat. Near had accused him of being Kira giving every true fact and detail as his support making it undeniable that he was Kira. Thankfully for him Mikami was well hidden writing down the names of everyone, inlcuding Rin's even though she was supossed to be a Kira supporter. Finally he was done and bursted into the room laughing making light smirk and asked "How long ago did your write the first name down".

"seven, six, five, four, three, -" Mikami said evily looking at his while everyone looked shocked and scared except for Near and Rin. "I win Near" Nothing happened; no one moved or made a sound and both Kira's where silent. Near started explaining that he had one of his members switching Mikami's notebook with a fake one. Near called Rin over who pulled out the real notebook, smiling; as she slowly made her way the computer hen something unexpected happened. One of the members had a heart attck; everyone froze in fear even Near was shocked and soon another and another. Slowly making their way of heart attacks to the last few people; Light, Rin, and Near.

-with Near-

"Rin didn't you switch the notebook" he yelled and all she did was laughed like a maniac. He looked over to light angrily saying "you planned this out kira didn't you" but all he got as a reply was pure suprise and before he could even speak Rin interuted.

"I did not him, in fact he knew nothing about me having my own death note" she said pulling out another notebook. "See I have one of Ryuk's and the other one in my hand is Rem's I burned Mikami's but managed to have him come in contact with mine; I took Rem's notebook after I killed Higuchi so in total there were three but now too"everyone was shocked. "i left near and you alive to explain it and since I am finished I shall kill you Nate River, light yagami and become god myself" she sluaghed writing down the first name but stopped in horror while clenching her chest. She collapsed at the same time a shrill loud laughter echoed through the whole place.

* * *

Sorry its so short but hey what can i say its a cliff hanger plus i have a long way to go before i can finish this story. read and review


End file.
